Elements of Vision
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: The X-Men respond to the discovery of a mutant with powers similar to one of their foes. Secrets come to light and things they thought were impossible are found to be very possible
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Three Delivery

* * *

><p><span>Elements of Vision<span>

16 is a difficult age for anyone but for a girl was super powers it was really tough.

Kathy looked down and instantly regretted it.

"Hey, Timetrap, get a move on!" Cyclops called back to her

"Easy for you to say, Slim, you don't get _vertigo_!"

"Timetrap, c'mon" Shadowcat called

"Nightcrawler, get her please, she's shut down and she's not gonna go anywhere" Cyclops sighed

'She's acrophobic and storm is claustrophobic, what's a leader to do'

Nightcrawler ported to the middle of the bridge to get Timetrap and ported back with her.

"Thanks, Nightcrawler" Kathy aka Timetrap smiled weakly as the team went on with the mission

"Timetrap, what happened back there?" Cyclops asked

"Can the lecture wait, we've got bigger problems," Timetrap asked as something began firing at them

"Oh no….!" Cyclops muttered

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After the simulation ended Scott, aka Cyclops went to have a talk with Kathy

"Kathy why didn't you tell me that you get vertigo?" Scott asked

"I don't know, maybe because I'm ashamed of it, maybe I thought you wouldn't get that I'm severely acrophobic." She snapped her frustration all too obvious

"Everyone thinks of me as the professor's daughter, a great mutant and perfect, but I'm not perfect, Scott, you of all people should know that." She sighed

"I do, Kathy, it's just you never mentioned it before"

"Yea, you've got a point" Kathy pushed a bit of yellow blonde hair from her face "You're team leader; I should have told you about my issues, I'm sorry"

"Its history, come on, let's get a snack"

"This close to dinner…? Dad would have a fit!" Kathy laughed

"Yeah, how about just some water then, and we can talk some more"

Scott had been like a brother to Kathy Xavier since the moment they met and now was no different.

After being critiqued on the mission, the team dispersed to do whatever until they were needed again.

"Hey Scott, do you think you could help me with something?" Kathy asked, "I've got a big test coming up and I need help studying so I don't fail"

"Sure"

"It's ironic, my dad is a genius and I tank at math, go figure" she chuckled as they got to work on getting her ready for the test.

Rebekah Wayne came in grinning like the Cheshire cat and both Kathy and Scott began to suspect that she was up to no good.

"Okay, someone has been a bad influence on that girl" Kathy said looking for something in Scott's expression.

"Reba, what are you up to?" he asked

"Oh about three foot nine" Reba replied cheekily

"Not funny" Scott deadpanned

"Okay, I put gum in Bobby's favorite sneakers"

"And..." Kathy glared at Reba

"And I crazy glued Roberto's to the floor"

"Rebekah, why did you do that?" Scott asked

"They hung my backpack from the ceiling fan, _while_ I was still _wearing _it!" Reba said

"That's true, Scott, Kitty and I tried to get her down, but she fell" Kathy said "fall broke her arm in two places and her wrist in one, took the better part of an hour for her powers to heal her."

"Reba, you know that two wrongs don't make a right" Scott sighed

"I know" Reba sighed

"Let's get the professor, I want to get this straightened out" Scott said

Scott, Kathy and Rebekah found Professor Charles Xavier in his office and Rebekah told him about what happened. Charles called Bobby and Roberto into his office so they could give their side of the story. The trio ended up grounded for their deeds; Roberto and Bobby got more punishment than Rebekah because what she did was just annoying what they did was dangerous.

"I've just got two questions," Charles said "Bobby, Roberto how did you get Rebekah on the ceiling fan? And Reba, where did you find Krazy Glue?"

"I created an ice ramp up there and Roberto put her on the blade of the off ceiling fan." Bobby said

"I kind of stole the Krazy Glue from Mr. McCoy" Rebekah replied looking at the floor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile Jean was keeping track of some new mutants and possible new recruits. She knew that they special and that Magneto might take interest in at least one of the new mutants so they _had_ to get there first.

Then an alert came that one of these mutants was using his or her powers erratically and they needed to step in.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The day was quiet in Chinatown, but Mei-Hua had a feeling things were about to go bad. She touched a picture of Sue and the images that flashed in her mind made her freeze in horror, she knew that old feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was a vision of the future. Her children had often wondered how she could arrive at their location so quickly when they called her for backup. The truth was typically when they called for her, she already knew they needed her and was on her way.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sue was on her bike riding back towards Wu's Garden when she ran into Tiffany Cho.

"Tiffany, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," Sue muttered as she continued passed, but Tiffany stopped her.

"Why, I've got some great gossip"

"Not interested, Tiffany, I've got a headache, will you just leave me alone!"

Tiffany was shocked, she suddenly felt something tugging at the bobby pins in her hair and they were tugging towards Sue! She let go of Sue, turned and ran in the opposite direction yelling something that sounded distinctly like 'freak' back at Sue.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mei-Hua grabbed her satchel and took off out of the front door of the restaurant leaving Barney looking extremely confused as he was unaware his grandmother could run that quickly.

Mei-Hua cut the corner onto Lotus Street a bit too tightly which ended up being a big mistake as she tripped over a rain spout and at the speed she was running there was no hope of recovering her balance, but to her surprise a pair of muscular arms caught her before she could hit the pavement.

"Mrs. Wu, you need to be a lot more careful...," he said

Mei-Hua looked to see Dr. Andrew Ling and he noticed the worry in her expression

"Something's wrong isn't it?" he asked

"Yes, it's Sue"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile Sid had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, there was something wrong with his sister he just couldn't figure out what or put his finger on how he knew that something wasn't right.

"Tobey, we need to go find Sue" Sid said, "I have a bad feeling something is very wrong with her"

They stopped and Sid checked for his sister's GPS device, but found that something was interfering and he began to get concerned. They went to the place where she was to make the delivery and then backtracked to try to locate Sue.

Tobey heard a strange crackling coming from Sid's direction and he looked to see electricity arcing across Sid's body, but it was obvious Sid hadn't realized what was going on.

"Um Sid..."

"What Tobey?" Sid demanded

"Look at yourself"

Sid stopped and looked at his arm and noticed the electricity arcing between his fingers.

"Yikes!"

The arcing seemed to fade as Sid put his foot on the ground

"Weird, its like when you're on your bike the electricity in your body has nowhere to go so it just arcs over your skin, but as soon as you touched the ground..."

"You're beginning to scare me, Tobey; how the hell did you figure that out?"

"Hey, I pay attention in class sometimes; I paid enough attention to know electricity always wants to go to the ground."

"Yeah, but if I'm conducting electricity through me why isn't it hurting me?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles had a small team of X-Men with him when he arrived in Chinatown, he knew what was going on and he dispatched his X-Men where he thought they could be most useful. He, Jean, Rogue and Kurt arrived at Sue Yi's co ordinance at the same time as Mei-Hua who looked extremely worried and began to try to talk to Sue, get her to calm down and focus in hopes that would help Sue regain control of her powers.

Charles chimed in using his telepathy to try to help Sue focus, but even that didn't seem to help and her power was steadily tugging at his wheelchair.

"Rogue, I... I hate to have you do this, but you are going to have to siphon off some of her power otherwise we won't be able to get this under control."

"Okay Professor" Rogue sighed

Mei-Hua knew what Rogue could do, and despite the fact that she really didn't like it, she knew it was the only way to help Sue. She watched as Rogue did what she had to, she used a bare hand to grasp Sue's ankle and soon drain enough of her mutant power that she fell from the levitation, Jean eased Sue to the pavement with her telekinesis and Mei-Hua ran to Sue's side.

"Nana..." Sue said looking at Mei-Hua rather frightened "what just happened?"

Mei-Hua told Sue what had happened then something dawned on her, if Sue had the advanced gene then there was a very high chance that her brother had it as well. She already knew Tobey had it; they had tested him for in the orphanage when he was a baby and subsequently informed her of it. For some reason no genetic testing was done on Sue or Sid and Mei-Hua had figured it was due to their age and she figured there was no need to put them through that when she got them she knew that she could deal with it if they did have the gene as, unknown to most, she had it herself.

Charles watched as Mei-Hua told Sue what happened, he noticed that she didn't mention the fact that she'd had a vision predicting this event mere moments before it happened and he figured Sue didn't know her foster mother was a mutant. He figured that was information better given to Sue by Mei-Hua herself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kathy Xavier and her small group, including Scott, Kitty, and Kurt discovered Sid and Tobey on their way to Sue's location; they hadn't known her exact location, so they simply took the route she would have most likely taken. They had stopped before they got close to her location as they had noticed something strange about Sid.

"Who are you guys?" Sid demanded

Kathy stepped forward and explained what was going on to the best of her ability and they went ahead to meet up with Sue, Mei-Hua and the other X-Men, but Sid was hesitant to touch anyone and Kathy had a feeling she knew why, but didn't say anything.

Charles approached Mei-Hua and Sue as they stood

**'You should tell her about your gift, Mei-Hua, she deserves to know'**

'Yes, she does, so does her brother and Tobey, I will tell them together' Mei-Hua projected in reply

**'Okay'**

Charles looked over as Wolverine approached; he had told Wolverine that it was best he stayed with the jet unless there was an emergency, especially given Sue's power.

"Charles, we have a problem"

"What is it, Wolverine?"

"Mystique"

Mei-Hua looked up to the roof of a building just in time to see a blue-skinned woman come into view

"Charles, it seems you found the group, but don't think this is over!"

"We need to get out of here," Charles said

"Sid, Tobey come here quickly!" Mei-Hua called

The duo came without question, Mei-Hua gave them each something that Charles could not identify, and they seemed to know what to do. They got with a small group of the X-Men and slammed the powdery thing onto the ground, when the smoke cleared they and their X-Men companions were gone, Mei-Hua herself was the last to slam hers to the ground taking Charles, Wolverine, Rogue and Sue with her.

"Damn it, Charles, you always manage to slip through my fingers" Mystique cursed as the smoke completely cleared and they were all gone.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles looked around and realized Mei-Hua had transported them to the relative safety of her garden.

"Why did you...?" Charles asked

"We were in no position to fight them"

"True" Charles replied, even though his team was in capable sorts they still had to deal with figuring out what was going on with Sid... and now Tobey who was levitating objects at will but they were just going up and down, not any other directions.

"You have been doing that for a while, haven't you?" Kathy asked as she watched Tobey

"Yeah, it's kinda fun too, I can usually control it, every once in a while, it doesn't want to cooperate" as he said that everything he had levitated left their floating positions and either dropped to the ground or shot off into the sky, probably never to be seen again

Kathy chuckled

"Been there, done that" she smiled "watch, you see that overturned plant?"

"Yeah, what about it"

"Just watch it" Kathy began to focus and the plant began to shake and then levitate and right itself as she respected Mei-Hua enough not to destroy her property.

"Whoa, that was cool!"

Mei-Hua turned away from Charles and sighed

"I know about the cookbook and its magic, and I know a way to stop Kong Li once and for all," Charles explained

"First I need to reveal the secret I have kept from my children for too long"

Mei-Hua gathered Sue, Sid and Tobey, took them to a private spot, and told them how she knew something was going on with Sue even though no one had told her.

"Nana, if you have these visions of the future, then the prophecy, was it really a vision?"

"No, that was a prophecy, the vision I had was what guided me to the foster center when the three of you were there, my visions have also guided me to know when you needed my help."

"So those times we would call and you would get there so impossibly quickly... those were times you had visions and were on your way to help already." Sue deduced "and Chinese New Year, when we didn't call at all but yet you were there, did you have one then"

"Yes" Mei-Hua replied, "I hope you are not upset that I did not tell you earlier of these visions, I have kept them to myself for so long that it was just..."

"Its okay, Nana, you didn't feel comfortable saying anything about them, we get it" Sue said gently

"Now we have things to do" Mei-Hua said and went back towards the kitchen.

"Nana, what are we doing"

"Reversing the recipe that scattered the pages of the cookbook"

"Why?" Sue asked

"Charles said that he has a way to stop Kong Li, once and for all, but we need to lure him out, and I know of no better way than to reverse the Hai Yur recipe" (A/n:got this spelling from a story by Wolfiestar, so if it's wrong, blame Star not me name might have changed)

The family headed back outside and started the antidote and soon the eclipse began to turn the sky blue

"Whoa, what's happening?" Cyclops asked

Charles explained to the few X-Men that remained what was happening and, as if on cue, Kong Li appeared.

"Charles, it is time!"

Charles brought his hands to the sides of his head and reached into Kong Li's mind erasing his knowledge of magic and the cookbook leaving him effectively harmless.

Kong Li was dispatched and Charles turned to Mei-Hua

"What is your decision now that Chinatown is safe, will you and your foster children come with me to my school?"

Mei-Hua looked to Sue whose powers had returned but it seemed she had tentative control, but Mei-Hua knew there was little she could do on her own to help train Sue to use her gift, Sid either. She could work with Tobey, but after all this time she did not wish to break up her trio.

"We will come with you, but we must remove every book having to do with magic from Wu's Garden," she said "and I need to take down the force field as it is no longer needed"

"I will send word to Storm and Hank, have them prepare a bookshelf for your collection away from the books that the students have access to. I know they are all written in Chinese, but knowing my students the more hardheaded ones will figure out a way to read it, and it is best we avoid the consequences that can come of that." Charles smiled

To Be Continued...


End file.
